doctor_who_collectorsfandomcom-20200216-history
Doctor Who in an Exciting Adventure with the Daleks
In 1964, Doctor Who in an Exciting Adventure with the Daleks was released by Frederick Muller. Frederick Muller novelisation: 1964 Cover blurb A thick fog and a girl in distress are just the things that Ian Chesterton needs to escape from a life of dull routine. He has no idea that this is merely a prelude to an adventure quite beyond any normal conception of the word. Or that Barnes Common on a foggy autumn night is the last view of Earth he may ever have. Both he and the girl he tries to help, Barbara Wright, are transported to a distant planet named Skaro by a mysterious old man known to them as the Doctor. With his granddaughter Susan, the Doctor sets them down in a world all but destroyed by atomic warfare, the only survivors being a peace-loving and cultured people called the Thals and their bitter enemies the Daleks, horribly mutated both in mind and body. Thrust into constant danger, his courage and determination tested almost beyond endurance, Ian is forced to struggle against alien creatures and superior enemies with no other weapons than surprise and ingenuity. The rewards of victory are life for Ian and his new friends... but life where? Can the Doctor return him and Barbara to Earth again? Notes Titled Doctor Who in an Exciting Adventure with the Daleks. Was also subsequently reprinted in a grey dustjacket. View alternate Cover. It is Hardback. Users who have this in their collection Armada novelisation: 1965 In 1965, Doctor Who in an Exciting Adventure with the Daleks was released by Armada Books. Cover blurb The story from the beginning! Here is the exciting adventure of Dr. Who, Susan, Barbara and Ian, from the moment they meet one foggy autumn night on a lonely common beside a Police Box (Ah, but what a curious Police Box!) to the time they encounter the weird Daleks. It is a thrilling story, and we know this book will be one of the most popular published in the Armada series. Can you wait any longer? Start reading! Notes Titled Dr Who in an Exciting Adventure with the Daleks. One of only two paperback novelisations published in the UK before the Target range began in 1973. (The other was the 1967 Dragon edition of Doctor Who and the Crusaders) Users who have this in their collection * Son of Icthar Uitgeversmij novelisation: 1966 Dutch edition In 1966, Doctor Who in an Exciting Adventure with the Daleks was released by Uitgeversmij Books. Cover blurb No cover information available. Notes Titled Dr. Who en de Daleks. This was the only foreign-language Doctor Who book published during the 1960s. It also uses a different translation than the later Dutch Paperback edition. Users who have this in their collection Avon novelisation: 1967 American edition In 1967, Doctor Who in an Exciting Adventure with the Daleks was released by Avon Books. Cover blurb ONE MAN STANDS AGAINST THE MUTANT MINDS AND BODIES OF AN INCREDIBLE SPACE MONSTER THE DALEKS HAVE ARRIVED "Free...free...He thought when he woke in the strange machine that had whisked him away from despair on Earth. But the flight through space had ended and he and the hollow-eyed girl he found by his side were strangling in the poisoned air they swallowed with every breath. And around them lay a world in ashes controlled by a hidden city of monstrous machines." TO SLEEP ON EARTH...AND AWAKEN TO INTERPLANETARY HORROR! Notes *This is the first-ever US publication of a Doctor Who book *Cover photo by Paul Weller Users who have this in their collection *RAIDERCLEM Target novelisation: 1st edition, 1973 Cover blurb This is DOCTOR WHO's first exciting adventure — with the Daleks! Ian Chesterton and Barbara Wright travel with the mysterious DOCTOR WHO and his grand-daughter, Susan, to the planet of Skaro in the space-time machine, Tardis. There they strive to save the peace-loving Thals from the evil intentions of the hideous DALEKS. Can they succeed? And what is more important, will they ever again see their native Earth? Users who have this in their collection *Son of Icthar Target novelisation: 2nd edition, 1974 Cover blurb This is DOCTOR WHO's first exciting adventure — with the Daleks! Ian Chesterton and Barbara Wright travel with the mysterious DOCTOR WHO and his grand-daughter, Susan, to the planet of Skaro in the space-time machine, Tardis. There they strive to save the peace-loving Thals from the evil intentions of the hideous DALEKS. Can they succeed? And what is more important, will they ever again see their native Earth? Users who have this in their collection * Unieboek B. V. Bussum novelisation: 1974 Dutch edition In 1974, Doctor Who in an Exciting Adventure with the Daleks was released by Unieboek B. V. Bussum. Cover blurb No cover information available. Notes Titled Dr. Who en de Daleks. This was the first book in Unieboek B. V. Bussum's translations of the Target line. It used a different translation than the previous Dutch edition. Users who have this in their collection White Lion novelisation: 1975 Cover blurb Users who have this in their collection * Remzi Kitabevi novelisation: 1975 Turkish edition Cover blurb DOKTOR KİM'in ilk serüveni. Bu serüvende uzay-zaman makinesi Tardis, Skaro gezegenine gidiyor. DOKTOR KİM ve arkadaşları barışsever Thal'leri, DALEKLER'in saldırısından korumaya çalışıyor. İngiltere'nin televizyonunda yayımlanan bu bilim-kurgu dizisi, çocuklarin ve gençlerin hatta daha çok büyüklerin ilgisini çekmistir. Notes Users who have this in their collection Target novelisation: 3rd edition, 1977 Cover blurb This is DOCTOR WHO's first exciting adventure — with the Daleks! Ian Chesterton and Barbara Wright travel with the mysterious DOCTOR WHO and his grand-daughter, Susan, to the planet of Skaro in the space-time machine, Tardis. There they strive to save the peace-loving Thals from the evil intentions of the hideous DALEKS. Can they succeed? And what is more important, will they ever again see their native Earth? Users who have this in their collection *Dascott *The18thdoctor Hayakawa Bunko novelisation: 1980 Japanese edition Cover blurb Notes The title, Jikuu Daikettou!, roughly translates to "The Big Bloody Space-Time Battle!" Users who have this in their collection Editorial Presença novelisation: 1983 Portugese edition Cover blurb As extraordinárias aventuras de Doutor Who, Senhor do Tempo, viajando no seu veículo espácio-temporal, o TARDIS, através de toda a galáxia, da imensa variedade dos seus mundos. Histórias plenas de imaginação, suspense e acção. Um grande êxito mundial. Dr. Who viaja no seu veículo espácial Tardis para o planeta Skaro, onde so desenrola uma luta para salvar os pacificos Thals so domino dos Daleks. Conseguirá o Doutor Who os seus intenios? Ou, o que e mais importante, conseguirá elo regressar ao seu planeta nativo, a Terra? Users who have this in their collection Éditions Garancière novelisation: 1987 French edition Cover blurb Un milliard d'admirateurs à travers le monde! Seigneur du Temps, héros de l'Éternité, le Docteur Who connaît aujourd'hui une fantastique popularité. Le succès inégalé de la série télévisée qui lui a donné naissance, la fascination qu'il exerce sur un immense public à travers plus de cent pays contribuent à faire de ce personnage un véritable mythe pour la premiere fois révélé en France. En débarquent sur la planète Skaro, le docteur Who s'allie aux pacifiques Thals pour combattre le plan diabolique des hideux Daleks. N'est-il déjà pas trop tard? Users who have this in their collection Goldmann Verlag novelisation: 1989 German edition Cover blurb Die einzigartige britische Fernsehserie jetzt als Goldmann Taschenbuch! Der phantastische Dr. WHO mit seinem unmöglichen Raum-schiff auf Abenteuersuche im Weltall! Notes The title translates to "Doctor Who and the Invasion of the Daleks". The similarly title Doctor Who and the the Dalek Invasion of Earth was translated as "Conspiracy of the Daleks". The cover are of this novelisation and that of Doctor Who and the Destiny of the Daleks were switched by the German publisher for unkown reasons. Users who have this in their collection Target novelisation: 4th edition, 1992 Cover blurb The Doctor looked at us all gravely. 'Why should these Daleks share what they have with anyone else? Can any one of you show me even a small hint that they possess compassion or mercy or friendship? Are they even interested?' '' The Doctor and Susan, along with Ian and Barbara, land on the planet Skaro, where they must attempt to save the peace-loving Thals from destruction at the hands of a new and unfamiliar threat — the hideous Daleks. Users who have this in their collection BBC Books edition: 2011 In 2011, '''Doctor Who and the Daleks' was released by BBC Books. Cover blurb ''The voice was all on one level, without any expression at all, a dull monotone that still managed to convey a terrible sense of evil...' ' The mysterious Doctor and his granddaughter Susan are joined by unwilling adventures Ian Chesterton and Barbara Wright in an epic struggle for survival on an alien planet. In as vast metal city they discover the survivors of a terrible nuclear war - the Daleks. Held captive in the deepest levels of the city, can the Doctor and his new companions stop the Daleks' plan to totally exterminate their mortal enemies, the peace-loving Thals? More importantly, even if the can escape from the Daleks, will Ian and Barbara ever see their home planet Earth again? THIS NOVEL IS BASED ON THE SECOND DOCTOR WHO STORY WHICH WAS ORIGINALLY BROADCAST FROM 21 DECEMBER 1963 - 1 FEBRUARY 1964. THIS WAS THE FIRST EVER DOCTOR WHO NOVEL, ORIGINALLY PUBLISHED IN 1964. Featuring the First Doctor as playerd by William Hartnell, and his companions Susan, Ian and Barbara Notes This edition includes a 4 page forward by Neil Gaiman. Users who have this in their collection * Byfield * Yeepsi Category:Books Category:Items starring or written by David Whitaker Category:Target Novelisations Category:Items produced by Frederick Muller Category:Items produced by Target Books Category:Items produced by Unieboek B.V. Bussum Category:Items produced by White Lion Category:Items produced by Remzi Kitabevi Category:Items produced by Hayakawa Bunko Category:Items produced by Editorial Presença Category:Items produced by BBC Books Category:Books translated into Dutch Category:Books translated into German Category:Books translated into Japanese Category:Books translated into Portugese Category:Books translated into Turkish Category:Items produced by Éditions Garancière Category:Books translated into French